Levi et Erwin saoule c'est possible ça? bonne question
by Crazy Av
Summary: Noël et ses fêtes étaient toujours un bonne occasion pour s'amuser,boire un verre,et faire n'importe quoi entre amis. Et c'était se qu'avait pu constater Eren.


**Hey hey salut les amis x) alors que dise les fans de Snk? x) nous revoilà avec un os co écrit avec Splashy alias señorita *w* x) sur ce bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'infos x) au oui j'oubliais c'est un U.A x) **

* * *

><p>Noël et ses fêtes étaient toujours un bonne occasion pour s'amuser,boire un verre,et faire n'importe entre amis. Et c'était se qu'avait pu constater Eren. Car en se moment même il pouvait dire se genre de chose pour une bonne raison,par ce qu'il se trouvait dans un bar bon logique vous me direz mais il n'était pas avec n'importe qui.<p>

Levi Rivaille,son petit ami,et Erwin Smith,le grand patron de leurs entreprise. Et il était difficile d'imaginer ceux là bourrés. Et pourtant juste sous son nez,Erwin et Rivaille étaient tous sauf lucides. Le grand blond et le petit noiraud qu'il avait devant lui chantaient de façon absolument ridicule et hilarante Hakunamatata **(Nda :Je sais que vous êtes mort de rire xD )**

Eren soupira,massant ses tempes. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour son petit ami chanterait cette chanson Disney,il ne l'aurait même pas cru tellement c'était stupide et incroyable. Et la serveuse lui avait bien dit que l'alcool était fort,mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Mais la preuve était devant lui.

L'ébène se tournant vers lui les joues rougies par l'alcool avec un verre à la main. Le jeune brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander d'arrêter de boire,mais les lèvres de son amant qui se posait sur les siennes l'arrêtèrent dans son élan. La technique parfaite pour le faire taire,et l'onyx l'exécutait à merveille. Et dire que si Hanji n'avait pas eu une idée saugrenue pour les mettre tous les deux en couple,ils n'en seraient pas ici à s'embrasser de façon torride et terriblement excitante. Mais merde ! Levi était complètement différent saoul.

-Le…levi,réussit t'il à peine à articuler son nom entre deux baisers,tentant de repousser son amant en vain

-Tais toi gamin,t'est trop excitant,murmurait t'il

Le jeune brun frissonnant à cette réplique. Il était vraie que Rivaille avait toujours était franc,mais de là à…pensa t'il avant d'être interrompu

-Excusez moi,dit la serveuse en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Si vous comptez aller plus loin…pourriez vous s'il vous plait rejoindre votre domicile ? demanda t'elle d'une voie un peu gênée,bien qu'elle ne voulait pas les déranger en si bon chemin mais les règles du bar l'obligeait** (Nda:xD nous sommes diabolique )**

-Désolé,s'excusa Eren en se dégageant du noiraud

-Ce n'est rien,mais vous arrivez à rentrer avec vos amis ? je vous appelle un taxi,dit t'elle prenant le téléphone du comptoir composant un numéro rapidement,expliquant quelques directives,avant de raccrocher. Puis elle se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes leurs souriant. Le taxi arriva dans un quart d'heure. D'ici là essayez de ne pas trop de bêtise,pouffa t'elle avant de prendre un autre commande,tout en laissant un Jaeger aussi rouge qu'une pivoine assit à sa place avec un Levi plus qu'entreprenant et un Erwin divaguant. Le dit quart d'heure qui passait semblait être le plus long de sa vie. Surtout lorsque Rivaille tentait de lui retirer sa chemise,bien que le jeune brun résistait,ce n'était pas si simplement quand votre amant était dévoué pour se genre de chose

-Arrête de bouger morveux,je te veux pigé,soit sage et tu seras récompensé murmura le corbeau à l'oreille du plus jeune

-P...p…plus tard s'il vous plait Rivaille-san…je suis sérieux..le supplia t'il en tournant la tête pour ne pas se faire embrasser par son petit ami. Ce dernier poussant un Tsk de mécontentement agacé avant de se mettre à califourchon sur le pauvre jeune homme

-Messieurs votre taxi est arrivés,leurs indiqua la jeune femme étant revenue vers eux sauvant Eren d'un viol certain

-Merci beaucoup,allez Rivaille on y va !fit t'il en tirant le jeune homme au cheveux de jais hors du bar. Puis s'engouffrant dans la voiture qui l'attendait et soupira

-Où je vous amène ? demanda le conducteur. Alors que le brun allait lui répondre,le noiraud le pris de court et le coupa

-Au love hôtel le plus proche,fit t'il en pointant du doigts la route en face d'eux

-Mais..mais…Levi !L'écoutez pas il est saoul !Et Erwin on en fait quoi ?paniquait le jeune brun

-Arrête de crier pour rien,économise ta salive pour plus tard,pesta t'il en soupirant

-Mais..aller protester Eren,qui se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Erwin sortit en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme également blond les yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait être qu'un ange de passage pour qu'Erwin soit sauvé ainsi **(Nda:Vous aurez compris que c'est notre petit Armin ici présent x) ) **

-Bon alors je vous dépose où ?demanda le conducteur se retournant vers eux

-Au district de Shiganshina devant l'immeuble 21,l'allée 18 s'il vous plait,fit t'il en se concentrant sur le chauffeur du taxi,et si Rivaille pouvait arrêter de lui faire du pieds aussi…

-Votre pote est bien torché à se que je vois,commença le chauffeur

-O…ouais,faut dire qu'il supporte mal l'alcool,soupira le brun,mais alors qu'il finissait sa phrase,il poussa un petit cris de surprise lorsque son petit ami posa sa main sur sa cuisse,bon ça aurait pu être pire,pensa t'il

-Dites vous avez eu une sacrée chance que la petite m'ai appelé,j'allais finir ma tournée

-C'est vraie que vous devez être crevé,il est déjà 3h du matin,soupira Eren en basculant le noiraud pour se dégager d'un patron trop lourd

-Bha c'est pas grave,et puis cette banane me rendra la pareille

-Vous…vous avez été forcé de travailler ? demanda Eren choqué

-Nan,ria t'il de bon cœur,je travaille de nuit,j'allais finir mon service

-Je vois,fit t'il Ri..ri..rivaille !stop !paniqua t'il sentant ses lèvres contre son coup,ce dernier revenant à la charge

-Ho du calme mon gars,je veux bien que ton pote sois à croquer,mais attend d'être arrivé chez toi pour lui sauter dessus,fit le chauffeur en parlant à Levi

-T'est qui toi ?répliqua ce dernier en plaquant Eren sur le siège** (Nda:Je vous laisse imaginer la scène *p* )**

-Con…concentrez vous sur la route,s'il vous plait ! ne soyez pas distrait !supplia le brun

-T'inquiète,je suis habitué,fit t'il en souriant,puis s'arrêtant quelques minutes plus tard,voilà on est arrivés,sourit t'il

-Oh dieu merci,merci beaucoup! le remercia le jeune homme en lui donnant de l'argent pour la course. Ce dernier attrapant Rivaille par le bras,sortant de la voiture et se dirigeant vers l'immeuble,s'engouffrant dedans aussitôt arrivés.

Levi se jetant sur son petit ami le plaquant contre la porte de leurs appartements prenant d'assaut ses lèvres,un fois entré dans la pièce.

-Deux…deux…deux secondes…Levi…tenta,le plus grand en reprenant son souffle tout en essayant de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste

-Fais vite morveux,tu m'excites beaucoup trop,t'est un appel au viol gamin

Le plus jeune acquiesçant de la tête,ôtant ses chaussures et sa veste,et dès qu'il finit,l'ébène le plaqua une fois de plus contre le mur l'embrassant en reprenant leurs activités

-Bordel Eren,soupira le noiraud,prenant la main du son amant la posant directement sur son sexe qui offrait une bosse prodigieuse à son pantalon

Le grand brun poussant un cris de surprise,ne s'attendant pas à ça,Levi devait être sacrément excités,regardant son petit ami déglutissant

-Désolé,je t'avais dis que tu m'excitais terriblement

-J…je sais mais…fit t'il ne trouvant plus les mots pour dire quoi que ce soit

-Mais ? me fait pas attendre gamin

-Tu es bourré,déclara t'il

-Moins que toute à l'heure Eren

Le grand brun soupirant en souriant à Rivaille,se penchant pour l'embrasser,retirant son pantalon,le concerné répondant à son baiser passant ses mains experte dans le boxer de son petit ami,ses lèvres courant sur son cou

-Tu es si pressé que ça ?demanda le plus jeune pouffant de rire

-Je te l'ai dis gamin,t'est un appel au viol

Eren se mettant alors à genoux retirant le caleçon de son amant,avant de prendre sa verge en bouche lentement,il commença un mouvement de va et viens,satisfait par les réactions de Lévi. Ce dernier gémissant laissant échapper quelques soupir,ainsi que le prénom de son bourreau. Le jeune brun leva alors les yeux vers son amant,l'admirant lorsqu'il rejeta la tête en arrière.

Pour Rivaille s'était le paradis,bon sang que ce gosse était doué,il arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête en moins de deux,et ce comme si rien n'était.

Le jeune brun fermant les yeux se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour s'appliquer sur sa tâche. Levi voulait du plaisir ?a son aise,il allait lui en donner !

Peu être qu'après il pourrait sauver ses fesses avec un peu de chance…mais rien n'était sûr le noiraud avait beau être ivre,il était sacrément excité

-Eren…murmura t'il en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux,le plus jeune poussant un gémissement étouffé,caressant d'une main ses bourdes,tandis que l'autre s'occupait de soulager sa propre verge. Il devait avoir l'air bien pathétique,mais Rivaille était un canon . Et se masturber à genoux devant lui devait être une des ses choses les plus excitantes qui soit. Pas qu'il soit masochiste ou quoi que ce soit,mais rien qu'a l'idée que son amant le regardait le rendait à la fois heureux et nerveux. Et l'onyx n'allait pas tarder à se libérer poussant un gémissement prononçant le nom de son petit ami,le plus jeune se retirant aussi tôt qu'il sentit le liquide chaud arriver,mais il reçut tout de même quelques gouttes chaude de sur son visage et il ne put empêcher de laisser un frisson de le parcourir.

-Désolé…je suis venue aussi sur ton pantalon favoris…dit t'il penaud

-Je m'en fiche gamin,je sais enlever se genre de tache,ne l'oublie pas

Le jeune brun essuyant les traces de sperme sur son visage doucement.

-Evidemment,tu es Rivaille après tout,soupira t'il. Est-ce tu as décidé d'être un gentleman et tu vas me préparer,ou alors ma fellation ne t'as pas suffit,et tu comptes me prendre sauvagement sans préparation contre le mur ? demanda le jeune Jaeger avec amusement en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-Dans les deux cas je te prends,je suis d'humeur généreuse alors je te prépare. Le noiraud prenant soin de préparer Eren le faisant languir un long moment avant de le pénétrer sans prévenir se faisant un plaisir le de faire gémir son amant aux cheveux brun. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de stopper ses gémissements, mais c'était peine perdu ils traversaient ses lèvres comme si rien n'était ne contrôlant rien,passant ses bras autour du coup de son corbeau plongeant son regard émeraude dans l'argent de Levi il lui murmura sous le plaisir

-Je..Je t'aime Ahn !dit t'il sa voix se fanant dans un gémissement absolument excitant

-Eren…murmura le plus vieux,m…moi aussi,réussit t'il à dire

Le plus jeune ferma ses prunelles doucement écoutant son cœur battre la chamade à cette annonce. C'était toujours aussi incroyable de se sentir aimer par la personne que l'on aimait le plus au monde. Nos deux amants terminant leurs ébats torride remplit d'amour et de plaisir. Levi s'étant fait un devoir de faire jouir son petit ami plusieurs fois en buttant avec un nombre incalculable de fois sa prostate.

Eren se laissant glisser le long du mur tentant de reprendre une respiration calme et régulière lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers Rivaille,un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres,bougeant afin d'être plus à l'aise.

-Levi ? demanda t'il en chuchotant,mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas,si ce n'était pas qu'une respiration lente et profonde. Le brun soupirant doucement,tu m'étonne qu'il se soit endormit,sourit t'il avant d'embrasser son amant. Le jeune Jaeger portant avec précaution son adonis aux cheveux de jais dans la chambre où Eren pu admirer de tous son saoul ce dernier pour trouver à son tour le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà *w* os tous droit sortit de nos esprit de folasse à Splashy et moi x) on espère que cet os va vous plaire autant qu'a nous xD et dire que l'idée est basé sur un poste que j'ai vu sur Tumblr avec Levi et Erwin complètement saoul entrain de chanter un karaoké xD<strong>

**Avec en fond Hanji et Eren x) si vous voulez il est sur mon tumblr AvLewis en page 5 mes petits cookies sur ce ceux c'était Crazy Av en direct de la toile pour servir* x)**

**Slg***


End file.
